


Melendaire

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Melendaire scenes from 3x15 forward with a little different perspective
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I was done, and I kind of feel like I'm re-writing the same old thing again but after the deleted scenes that we saw, it just made me curious about the thoughts that could have been there so I decided to explore it some. The format is a little different but I hope it makes sense :)  
> I hope you enjoy it. As always your feedback means the world and I'm grateful for it.

When Audrey walked into his office and said there was something awkward, they needed to talk he’ll admit he felt a little worried. That is, until she said, “you and Claire.”

**(NEIL)**

You can open the door back up. There’s nothing remotely inappropriate going on.

“I received an anonymous favoritism complaint” Audrey explains “We need to deal with it.”

Is she serious? Yes, from the look on her face she’s serious.

What was the complaint?

“That you show favoritism towards Claire, and someone saw you two together outside the hospital” she explains somberly.

Listen, a few months ago, she lost her mom. She was going through a rough time and so we’ve been going on runs together. There’s nothing inappropriate going on but I will talk to my entire team and ensure they know that. 

“I’m sorry for her loss, but you shouldn’t be spending time with her outside the hospital” Audrey says with a somber face. 

I must’ve missed that in the HR handbook, I reply with an eyeroll.

“Neil, I’m serious.” Audrey says sternly

There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. I will make it clear to my team and won’t socialize outside the hospital. Better?

“Thank you” she says turning to leave.

The more I sit and think about it, the more pissed off I get. She’s supposed to be my friend. I get that she’s the Chief of Surgery as well, and I respect that. Still, she could’ve told me who made the complaint. We both know it’s not anonymous. You know what? Whatever. It’s fine. I’ll take care of it. It’s Friday and time to head out anyway.

-Monday Morning-

I’m glad you’re all here, because I want to apologize. I tell the Residents as I grip the back of a chair that is pushed into a table in the lounge where they all sit.

I look over towards Park and Reznick, narrowing it down to more than likely Reznick to see their reactions before looking over towards Murphy and Claire.

Dr. Lim told me she received a complaint about me playing favorites. She obviously didn’t reveal any names, but I want to assure you all that I don’t have any favorites. And if I did anything to give that impression, it’s my mistake. It won’t happen again. We’re a team. We need to be able to communicate and trust each other to be our best. So, in the future if you have any concerns you can come to me directly.

“Absolutely” Morgan replies as she gives a smile and nod. Park smirks and looks over her way as does Claire. Claire is stone faced but I know her, she’s trying to figure it out and knows that she’s part of the complaint. 

During surgery I let Park suture in the graphs. Maybe if I give them all some extra attention this will blow over. He’ll see that I am not giving Claire any preferential treatment. 

**CLAIRE**

He seriously is going to let Park do this entire surgery. What the hell? Ugh. It’s ok. Maybe I’m overreacting. I’ll stand here and place nice.

*****************************************************************************

That evening, Claire and Neil walk out of the hospital together. Over the last few weeks it had become a sort of habit for them to wait on each other to walk out. It didn’t happen on purpose but became a habit. 

**(NEIL)**

She hasn’t said much as we walk down the stairs. Good work today, I tell her as we walk out the door.

“Thanks, see you at the track in the morning,” Claire says with a smile as we go to leave.

I uh, wanted to talk to you about that, I tell her as she turns and faces me. We can’t do this anymore.

“It’s just a run at a public track. It’s not like we’re meeting at a hotel” Claire scoffs feeling confused at the issue and understanding that she was the one tied to the favoritism complaint.

I just, shouldn’t be socializing with residents outside of work. Any of you. I explain, knowing that this is hurting her and wishing there was a way around it.

“Neill” she says, and suddenly my heart feels jittery. “I’ve been going through a tough time and our friendship, having someone I can talk to- it helps” she explains

I’m not abandoning you. I try and assure her. I’ll be there to support you at work. You’ve got your therapist. You’re going to be fine.

She looks away briefly, “This is exactly why women have such a hard time finding mentors. No one questions when guys hang out but any time a woman wants to build a totally appropriate relationship with a male colleague the stupid rumors start.” She says the frustration evident in her voice.

I agree, but the rumors have started. She stands there and looks at me, it does feel like I’m abandoning her but I have no other options. I want to tell her I don’t like it either, but it is what it is and my words won’t help make her feel better right now.

(Residents Lounge)

Neil listens to Park give his treatment plan for the patient and Claire gives a rebuttal to which Park answers back and Claire list her reasons that it won’t work. They start to bicker like school kids when Claire looks over at him. 

**(NEIL)**

“Are you going to step in at any point?” she asks probably assuming I’d take her side. She does have a valid point that he’s just throwing things at the wall to see what sticks. 

“We’ll go with Park’s idea. Get her prepped” I answer. Park nods and heads out the door and Claire sits there for a moment longer. 

**(CLAIRE)**

Breath. Maybe there’s a reason. Just ask.

So, did you really think Park’s idea was better or did you just not want to look biased towards me?

I ask him and it comes out a little more harshly than intended. It’s got to be asked though, this is ridiculous.

**(NEIL)**

I’m not happy about this situation either but I think you’re overreacting. You better get it under control, or you’ll be watching from the gallery. I tell her, hoping she understands that it’s impossible for me to side with her all the time. I have to give others the chance to learn. Park’s idea is reasonable and the best idea we’ve got right now unless she can come up with another one.

**(CLAIRE)**

Wow. So that’s how it’s going to be. There’s a little bit of heat for a perfectly professional friendship and I get tossed off the boat. OK. Nothing more to see here. I nod and get up to leave, there’s obviously no response that is going to get me a different answer. He wants straightforward professional; guess I’ll give that to him.

**(NEIL)**

Maybe that was harsh. She’s pissed. Ugh. Maybe I should apologize…I wonder to myself as I look over the information on the ipad again. I probably went over the top a little with the watching from the gallery. I can’t, it’s only going to make everything worse. Ugh. 

I head down to get ready for surgery when I’m stopped by Audrey.

“You told the residents not to come to me?” She asks irritated

No, that’s not at all what I said, I reply as I stop and face her.

“You didn’t tell them, next time you have a problem come to me directly” she asks, the vain on the side of her head that is prominent when she gets mad is definitely showing.

I was encouraging open communication and trust on my team. What I have is a group of ambitious, young residents who are struggling to figure out how to be cooperative as well as competitive.

“You’re not helping them figure it out by suggesting they resist taking complaints up the chain of command.” She snaps back

I’m sorry you’ve had to waste your time dealing with this but there really isn’t…

“Neil” she cuts me off “I am not wasting my time. You do have an issue and you’ve got to stop pretending you don’t” she says and then turns to walk away back into her office.

I stand there for a second wondering where the hell that all came from. What exactly is she saying? I give all my residents equal opportunity, however apparently some of them are at the point of running to my boss over things which is getting old fast. I’ve got to head to surgery. I’m done with all of this.

I explain what I’m doing during surgery as we go through each step. Claire offers to assist with part and Park offers to assist with another. 

That’s alright, it’s probably best for me to handle it. I reply to both of them. Maybe this is how I need to do things for right now and once we’re able to work as a team they can start participating in surgeries again. I’m here to teach them not babysit them. Now all of them can be equally pissed off at me.

**(CLAIRE)**

He’s pissed. Maybe as pissed as I’ve ever seen him. He’s tried overcompensating to show he isn’t biased towards me, and now he’s shutting down completely. I look over at Park. I want to tell him it’s his fault but it’s all pointless now.

*****************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing where he asks her out for drinks, I'm thinking that when he asked her to go bowling it was on the road to their friendship moving to something more.

**(NEIL)**

I go to check on another patient before heading back to my office so I can leave. Claire and Park come in to let me know that the patient is regaining feeling in her arm. 

I’m glad to hear that. I nod, they both appear to want to say something but it’s better if they don’t, they nod and exit. I pick up my bag to put a few things in it so I can leave. I think I need to stop of a drink tonight.

Sitting at the bar, I sip my beer. How did this week start off so insane? And it still has a couple days to go. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone come and sit right beside me. There’s 4 open barstools between me and the nearest person but they have to sit right here? I look over cautiously and notice it’s Claire. I turn towards her before I can say anything she speaks.

“This is not you, and it’s not right. We can be friends and have it not be weird.” She says matter-of-factly.

It’s already weird, I reply. I’m not going to stay.

“You don’t have to run away just because I’m here” she replies.

I’m not running. I’m being professional, I explain

“You’re overcompensating, trying to play it safe. And, it’s hurting things. It got me and Park in an argument. That’s not how I want to be mentored.” She says as I pull out my wallet and place a twenty on the bar to pay for my drink as she continues, “It’s not who you are, at least it’s not who I thought you were” she says as she looks at me. I look down for a moment, this is just how it has to be. 

“Enjoy your dinner” I tell her as I get up to leave

**(CLAIRE)**

That didn’t go as planned. Maybe I should have started with we’re friends and I miss you. No, that would’ve gotten me a lecture on being professional. At least I tried. Didn’t just walk away. I sit at the bar, thinking about how once again, because I am who I am, I am alone…again.

**(NEIL)**

It feels like I’m punishing her when it’s not her fault. I walk out and to my car quickly. Getting in, go to start it and her face flashes in my mind. Then Audrey’s words- ‘you do have a problem and you need to stop pretending.’ I lean back on the seat and take a deep breath. It makes me happy when I know I’m going to see her. I look forward to it. The way she sometimes smiles and gets that gleam in her eye, gets me every time. Her stubborn fierce nature that will stand toe to toe and argue with me makes me want her even more. Maybe I give this a shot, see where it goes. At the very least I let her know as a friend that I’m not walking out on her.

I get back out of the car and walk back towards the door. She’s still sitting at the bar and looks like she’s in deep thought. I walk in and back to the barstool where I had been sitting. 

Two menus, I tell the bartender as I sit down and look over at her with a smile. She looks over quizzically for a moment before I am rewarded with a smile and that gleam in her eye. The thought of kissing her crosses my mind before the bartender hands me the two menus and I pass her one. 

What are you thinking? I ask wondering if she has a taste for something specific

“I don’t know. Maybe the soup? Have you had it?” she asks as if the past few days haven’t happened, and we can fall back into who we are

Yeah, the burgers are good too, I reply happy that she doesn’t hold it all against me.

We make small talk through dinner. Everything from what would you do if… to medical talk. Conversation comes easy with her. The check comes and I take it from the bartender.

“I’ve got mine; how much is it?” She asks pulling out her wallet.

I’ve got it, I tell her as I hand the bartender my card. 

“Are you sure? I’ve got cash” she offers

Positive. Think of it as my apology for being a jerk.

“You don’t have to apologize” she sighs

But I was jerk, I playfully question

She rolls her eyes, “you weren’t not a jerk” she laughs, “but it wasn’t all your fault” she says playfully elbowing me.

**(CLAIRE)**

I have some time after a patient that Morgan and I are working with on Andrews service, so I go into the lounge. I see Neil out on the balcony so head out there.

Hey, I say as I walk out. He turns and smiles.

“Hey” he replies

You ok? I ask, he doesn’t seem like himself

“I’m fine.” He replies with a smile

So Morgan, of course, is the one who filed the complaint. I tell him rolling my eyes.

“How do you know?” he asks

She told me, randomly…because she’s weird like that. I answer shaking my head. She said she heard you were back to being a good mentor and that her complaint changed nothing.

“Maybe we should give her a fake fight and make her feel better” he chuckles

That could be very entertaining, I reply smiling.

He nods with a big smile and seems like he’s happier than when I first came out. 

I better get back; we’re running some test on a patient that’s giving up conflicting information.

“A patient who gives conflicting information. Never” he mocks surprise.

I’ll see you later, I tell him as I head back inside.

Later that afternoon, we put on our fight for Morgan and Andrews both who seem extremely uncomfortable with the fake tension in the air. It takes all I have not to laugh especially when he gets feisty and says “Your idea is brilliant. Go waste your time on it.”

**(NEIL)**

She’s even fun to fight with, too bad we can’t make up. I didn’t just think that. I didn’t. 

************************************************************************

**(NEIL)**

I get to the bowling alley first, so I go ahead and pay for two games and rent the shoes. It shouldn’t be too long before she’s here. I take my jacket off and sit it on a chair before rolling up my sleeves. Maybe I should’ve changed first. Maybe that would have made it weird. My thoughts are interrupted by a text from Claire telling me she’s on her way.

I get a beer and wait for her.

**(CLAIRE)**

This is like a secret bowling alley; I think as I walk down the stairs to it. I see him and head over.

“Morgan buy the fight?” he asks handing me some shoes

Is It weird how hard we have to work to hide a platonic friendship? I ask putting on the shoes

“Very, but it’s worth it’ he replies taking a sip of his beer. If I didn’t know better, I’d say my heart fluttered at his reply. We can’t go there though. He is after all, my attending. 

**(NEIL)**

Platonic. Platonic. Couldn’t she just have said friendship? I mean, PLATONIC. Maybe it’s because she feels something too so she’s trying to convince herself. Maybe I should just enjoy spending time with her. 

“You ready?” she asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

Yeah. You go first. I tell her gesturing towards the lane.

“I really suck at this” she says laughing. It’s her third gutter ball. She did manage to knock a couple pins down earlier. 

It just takes some practice, I assure her. She isn’t the most natural of bowlers but we’re still having fun.

“Next time” she says confidently

Next time. I repeat with a laugh. 

“I’m serious. You’ll see” she replies

I’m sure I will. I tell her unable to hide a smile. Get home safe, I say as I walk her to her car. She looks pretty in the moonlight. She looks pretty in any light. But for now, I’ll keep that to myself.

****************************************************************************

**(NEIL)**

We’re walking out of a patient’s room and I explain to Shaun and Claire that we need to get set up in the lounge when someone calls Claire’s name. 

“Dash. Oh my God” she says as she walks towards him. I remember him now, he was married to her best friend. She re-introduces us and he thanks me again for doing his wife’s surgery. I tell them we’ll let them catch up as Shaun and I go to the elevator. I can’t help myself by look back as we walk towards the elevator. I’m the guy in the friend zone and watching as she possibly gets asked out. Awesome.

It doesn’t take Claire long before she meets us in the lounge, and we go over the case. She doesn’t say anything about Dash and I don’t ask. 

Then Shaun, who always has the best timing ever, asks how I got Dr. Lim to fall in love with me after being friends. Claire looks over and says “I’m assuming that was directed at you”

It feels kind of embarrassing and I try to highlight more so the question of being friends with someone and it then becoming more. Truth be told, my relationship with Audrey began because of a one-night stand and then a near tragedy happening to her. How was I supposed to walk away and go back to how things were? I’m not normally a one-night stand kind of guy.

Thankfully, we move on and back to the patient’s symptoms. That night I walk down to the locker room to see if Claire is ready to leave so we can walk out. She’s sitting on the bench holding a shoe box.

New kicks won’t help you outrun me, I tell her with a smile.

She laughs. “they’re recipes. From Dash. Kayla. Kayla by way of Dash. It’s complicated.” She explains. “He asked me on a date” she says looking up at me.

I’m surprised, but not. Sitting down beside her I ask her what she said.

“Nothing. I stammered and then I fled” she replies, and I chuckle. I’m going to ask a question that I’m not sure I want to know the answer to. I look down towards one of the lockers. 

What did you want to say? I ask hoping that she’ll say it has something to do with me.

She takes a breath and covers her face. “I don’t know.” She pauses, “Shaun was right. Coming home to an empty apartment really sucks”

I nod. It does suck. I sit and stare down as I listen to her talk. I want to tell her I’m here, but it feels a little too Grey’s Anatomy ‘Pick me. Choose me. Love me’ not that I’d admit I watched it.

“In the past, I’ve used men, to make me feel better, most of them didn’t mind, but I don’t trust myself not to hurt someone I care about.” She explains now looking at me.

Claire, it’s not that complicated. You lit up this morning when you saw him. He seems to make you happy. You deserve to be happy. She looks at me. It’s like I can feel gravity pulling us closer so why am I telling her he seems to make her happy? Because that would be the easiest route for her to take. She deserves an easier route.

**(CLAIRE)**

What about us? I want to ask. This close, sitting here, my mind wonders what would happen if I leaned in a little and kissed him. Would he kiss me back? Would it escalate quickly? Or Would he be shocked and appalled?

“Why don’t you sleep on it. It’s been a long day” he says standing. I nod and grab my coat. We walk out together. 

I’ll see you tomorrow, I say as we part ways.

“See you tomorrow” he smiles. 

**(NEIL)**

I get home to my cold, empty apartment and think about just how much it sucks. I wonder if Claire will go on a date, if she lit up because he was an old friend or if there could be more there. If I’m going to make a move, I have to do it now, before it’s too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback and understanding why I wanted to delve into this again :). I truly appreciate it!!

**(CLAIRE)**

Why do I have this nagging attraction to him? He’s my BOSS. I think as I stand in look into the mirror. He’s my friend. My Platonic friend. I’ve got to stop screwing around and get ready for work. I wonder if he’d like this top. What am I doing? I am not that girl who dates her boss. Maybe I should give Dash a call. It’s just dinner after all.

**(NEIL)**

I’m going to ask her to go out. I can do this. It’s not ideal since she’s still a resident but it’s not a crime either. After all, she won’t always be my resident. If I don’t tell her now, it might be too late once she’s out of residency. 

My thoughts are interrupted by one of the nurses, “Dr. Melendez we’re ready in the OR” she says before quickly leaving.

I let Shaun perform the surgery since we both have the same amount of experience with it. He’s having some trouble and Claire steps in to walk him through what to do. It’s part of what makes her different. Her real-life experiences that she translates into the OR. Her ease in leading people without even realizing that’s what she’s doing. 

The surgery is successful, and the patient is recovering well. It’s one of those days where I’m extremely happy to be a doctor. If I can help fix what several other doctors missed, I can successfully ask a woman out on a date, can’t I? 

**(CLAIRE)**

Only a couple more hours left until the day is over. I glance at my phone and see a text from Dash. “Can’t wait to see you tonight” it says. I smile and reply with a smiley emoji. This feels weird. He’s my friend though and I did promise Kayla I’d have dinner with him. 

**(NEIL)**

It’s finally time to leave. Claire stops in my office to give me an update on the patient. I grab my bag to walk out with her. We talk about the surgery earlier and the feeling of being able to change lives. As we walk out the door of the hospital, I decide it’s now or never.

You wanna grab a celebratory coffee? Or we could go crazy and have a real drink, I ask her throwing it out there.

“I’d love to” she replies just before adding in a “but I called Dash, we’re having dinner”

I feel like I’ve been stabbed, or sucker-punched. 

That’s…that’s great, good for you, I reply trying to hide my disappointment. I don’t know what else to say. I… we stand there and look at each other for a second, although it feels like an hour. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” she finally says with a smile breaking the silence.

Goodnight, I reply still standing here wishing I could think of something to say to stop her. If I hadn’t pushed her away before this might be easier. I wonder what would happen if I called out so she turned and went over and kissed her, asking her to cancel her dinner. Ha. I guess it’s time to go home. Alone. 

I get to my apartment and toss the keys on the counter. Grabbing a glass, I pour some whiskey. Regardless of what I’ve told myself all day long, this isn’t how I expected the day to end. I imagined going for drinks, swapping stories and laughing, telling her she’s beautiful, maybe winding up back here at my apartment. I didn’t expect she’d stay the night but I did think about tasting her lips, finding out if they feel as soft as they look. But no, it’s just me. Sitting here remembering why it’s not fun to be an idiot.

**(CLAIRE)**  
  


“You wanna grab a celebratory coffee? Or we could go crazy and have a real drink” he asks as we walk out of the hospital with that sexy half-smile thing he does. 

I’d love to, but I called Dash and we’re having dinner, I reply.

He looks confused and hurt, “That’s…that’s great, good for you” he tells me as his brows furrow. He doesn’t mean that at all I don’t think. I could call and cancel with Dash, tell him something came up. No, Neil is my friend and I’m reading into this too far. 

I have that nagging feeling again of stepping a little closer to lean in and kiss him. No. Not an option. Finally, I break what feels like a long silence. I’ll see you tomorrow, I tell him although I’d really like to see where a real drink would lead us.

“Goodnight” he replies

I turn and leave; I have to now or I’m not sure I’ll be able to. I’ll wind up completely ruining this friendship we have because I thought I felt something more. He’s an established, reputable, smart, good looking surgeon why on earth would he be attracted to me?

I meet Dash for dinner, and we try and make one of Kayla’s recipes. I warn him in advance that I’m not a cook. It doesn’t help that in the back of my mind I’m trying to suppress thoughts of Neil. Dash is a nice distraction, and he makes me laugh which I really need right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**(CLAIRE)**

Shaun called out again today. I’m going to have to go and get him. I text Neil and let him know I’m going to get Shaun and will be a little late. I get to Shaun’s apartment and it looks like he hasn’t moved for the last 3 days. He’s an incredible doctor and I won’t let him throw it away because of a broken heart. I give him some tough love and make him get going because I’m not leaving here without him. It’s the only way he’s going to work his way through this broken heart. 

We get to the hospital and meet with our patient whose sleep apnea is much worse than we thought. I explain what we can do, the patient says he needs an option 2 and Melendez explains this is our option. Shaun, in his bad mood, bluntly explains that this is his only option. 

  
Neil apologizes to the patient for Shaun being insensitive and rude but says he is correct. I think Shaun is even more bothered that this couple has extreme differences. The patient has dwarfism and his girlfriend is an attractive tall woman.

Shaun and I are prepping him for surgery when another woman comes in to check on him. He explains he told her to wait at home that he’s fine, but she insists. I tell her she can wait outside and see him once we’re done. It’s not right but it is kind of comical. He asks us to keep them separated and I tell him no. I wind up telling him I’ll try once he says it’s for his stress levels facing brain surgery. 

(NEIL)

He doesn’t really look the part, I reply as Claire tells me about what’s happened with the patient.

“He’s a handsome guy with a great sense of humor and a high paying job” Claire replies with a laugh.

“He means because women don’t like to be in relationships with men who are weird” Shaun chimes in.

“He’s not weird” Claire shoots back “and neither are you. And a week ago you were juggling two women so stop feeling so sorry for yourself” she tells him

“Have you ever dated anyone who wasn’t tall, handsome and neurotypical?” Shaun asks her and I can’t help but look at her curiously. To be as empathetic and understanding towards everyone as she is I’m going to bet her answer is no.

“It’s not about me” she replies and I see her glance at me before looking away wanting to change the subject. Her uncomfortableness makes me want to laugh, I can’t help it. As if she couldn’t have any guy she wanted.

We get ready to do the surgery when an alarm goes off as the nurse adjust the patient’s neck. Claire has her re-adjust it which relieves the alarm. It doesn’t make sense, when she tilts the head back it should be relieving the pressure that is causing his issue, so I cancel the surgery until we can figure it out.

We review the x-rays in my office. 

Claire points out that the C2 is curved and tries to talk through a solution. Shaun is moody and irritated cutting her off explaining that the surgery would still be the same. Claire holds her own and tells him it’s not the same and to stop interrupting. Is it weird that I’m completely turned on by her take charge attitude? 

Shaun brings me out of my thoughts, “We’d have to approach from his mouth and it’s a bacteria rich environment that can’t be sterilized. There would be a high risk of a post op brain infection.” He explains

“So we find another approach” Claire responds

“There’s only one way to access the C2” Shaun says defiantly.

So come up with something outside the box, I instruct borrowing the patients words from earlier.

Claire looks over at me as Shaun starts to say something. She knows he’s not having it.

“No, that’s just a stupid expression. There is no box and you are wasting valuable time” he starts to rant and I look at Claire before we both turn towards him. “just because you want to be nice to her” he says getting worked up. Claire rolls her eyes and looks back towards the x-ray.

Murphy. I say calmly as he continues. “We should do the surgery before he has a fatal apnea” Shaun continues. 

Murphy. I say again. Shaun looks at me irritated. I’m not being nice. I’m using my experience and judgement to make a call. That’s my job. I explain to him keeping my cool. 

“You are being nice” he shoots back at me

And you’re being a jerk, I reply back stating the obvious. I want to remind him she is the one who went to get him to come into work, so he didn’t sulk and throw away his career. But I won’t. Not now anyway. I look over at Claire. You two have tonight to come up with a solution, otherwise in the morning we’ll proceed with the original plan. I walk out to get some air for a moment. 

( **CLAIRE** )

There has to be a solution. I sit and review the x-rays on the laptop trying to figure one out. Shaun is on his laptop and I assume he’s doing the same thing until Morgan gets up for some coffee and makes a comment about him looking at Oklahoma weather reports.

“I didn’t even want to be here today” he replies to her, wanting to remind me that this is all my fault. Park chimes in with a suggestion about how to move on and Morgan gives her two cents as well.

I turn the laptop around, I hate to interrupt our group therapy, I tell Shaun, but what if we enter from the side but Shaun quickly shoots me down letting me know it would leave the spine unstable and cause a stroke. He’s being impossible. Frustrated, I finally say C’mon Shaun. I need help not criticism. He just looks at me. I have always supported you when you’ve tried to come up with an unconventional treatment option, I explain.

He gives me a blank expression before saying “you supported me when you thought I was right” as he gets up and leaves. I want to reply that no, I’ve supported him and helped him research his ideas regardless if I thought he was right but he’s out of the room now.

What do you guys think? I ask Morgan and Alex hoping for some input. 

Alex looks up at Morgan, “We gotta go” he says as he hands her a book. Apparently, he found the solution for their patient. So, I will sit here and try and figure this out all on my own. If I do, then of course, Shaun will get credit as well. I scoff thinking about it. Whatever, at least we’ll have helped this patient.

I grab a cup of coffee and keep looking into it. 

( **NEIL)**

Claire is sitting on the couch in the lounge alone with a cup of coffee as she looks for a solution for our patient. I try not to smile to big as I walk in and ask her if she’s made any progress.

“Yeah, I figured out a lateral approach” she begins as she hands me the laptop, “but Shaun thinks it will leave his spine unstable and there will be a risk of stroke.” I look at the scans, I agree, I tell her even though I hate that I am having to agree.

“Me too” she laments, “there has to be a way to” she begins but is cut off when a nurse comes to the door and says “Dr. Browne” we both look over.

“These just got delivered” the nurse says holding a large bouquet of flowers. Claire smiles.

Dash is a romantic, I comment as she gets up and grabs the flowers. I thought you hated romantics; I comment as I watch her grin as she looks at a card on the flowers. If I knew she wanted romantic, I could have given her romantic. And those flowers would have been in an actual vase not just a plastic wrap.

“He’s teasing me. I told him I thought guys who sent flowers were lame” she explains as she takes a deep smell of the flowers. She’s annoyingly adorable. I just wish it was me that was the cause of it.

“We haven’t even kissed yet” she admits smelling the flowers again.

I’m intrigued and a little confused. Dash is obviously an idiot if he hasn’t kissed her yet.

What are you waiting for? I ask out loud not really meaning to let the words come out.

“I don’t know.” She replies “I enjoy being with him, I actually forgot how funny he is. Hasn’t seemed like the right time” she says looking down. It feels uncomfortable in here now, I want to ask her if maybe she isn’t romantically attracted to him but that will only make things weirder. I can’t help but feel like she is waiting for me to say something. I just don’t know what.

Finally I break the silence, I’m more worried about stroke risk than spinal instabilities, I explain as she sits the flowers down and looks over at me. Focus on fixing that, I tell her hoping it helps her come up with a solution. I get up to leave as she grabs her coffee and notepad to continue working. As I get to the door, I turn and look at her. And Claire, I say getting her attention as she looks over at me. If he’s the right guy, stop holding out for the right time. I hope it helps, after all, I’m only giving her advice I wish someone could have given me. 

She looks back at me and a piece of me wonders if she is reading between the lines of what I’m saying. 

( **CLAIRE** )

“Dash is a romantic, I thought you hated romantics” Neil says as the nurse hands me the flowers. This is so weird.

He’s teasing me, I explain, I told him I thought guys who sent flowers were lame. I smell the flowers essentially sticking my face inside them because I don’t know what to do. This is just awkward. Leave it to me though, to make it even weirder. 

We haven’t even kissed yet; I admit out loud. I’m not sure why, other than that feeling that Neil was disappointed the other night when I told him I was going out with Dash. Maybe he’ll give me a hint or a clue to what he’s thinking, if anything, about the two of us.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks curiously but sounding like its absurd.

I, I don’t know, I tell him. I enjoy being with him, I actually forgot how funny he is. Hasn’t seemed like the right time, I explain. 

We sit there in a weird silence for a minute. Yeah, I apparently over shared. Finally, he says, “I’m more worried about stroke risk than spinal instabilities” and I agree with him. He tells me to focus on mitigating the stroke risk, and I’m grateful to have some sense of direction since Shaun isn’t helpful.

I grab my coffee and the laptop to go back to work. “And Claire” he says as he starts out the door. I look over, “If he’s the right guy, stop holding out for the right time” he says before heading out the door.

Is he talking about us? Or Dash? God, I hate this. I don’t know when exactly this feeling changed into something more but somewhere along the way it did. I have always thought he was attractive but never, would I have ever thought about a relationship with him. Until recently, where it feels almost impossible to try and avoid. Like a natural progression over time that just lead us here. I’ve got to focus on this patient and a solution. Ugh.

An hour later while I’m still deep in research, Neil comes back to check in and explains that he and Shaun just intubated the patient. “He’s at high risk for pneumonia” he explains before asking me if I’ve got anything.

I was thinking about a trans-atlas approach. That would minimize stroke risk, I explain.

He looks, thinking, “it would destabilize the C1-2 joint”

I take a deep breath, hating failure.

“You did all you could. Go home, we’ll do the original cerebellum surgery in the morning.” He says as he walks out. He doesn’t seem mad or disappointed, but I feel like I should have been able to come up with something.

( **NEIL** )

I hate that we haven’t found another option, but Claire has put all she has into this. I tell her she’s done all she can and to go home. We’ll do the original surgery tomorrow. She gives me a defeated look and I feel like I’ve let her down. I walk out to go put in some orders for the patient and possibly to avoid walking out with her and talking about Dash again.

I go back to my office a while later and grab my bag and coat. Leaving through the residents lounge I see her notes and stop to look at them. She’s on to something. 

( **CLAIRE** )

Dash and I go to a club to listen to a band. I think about my promise to Kayla, I think about Neil, and I think about Dash. Why is this so complicated. 

  
As we leave Dash is trying to remember the last time he saw a punk-rock band and I remind him of college when we saw Patty Smith and a 60 yr old woman kicked him off stage. We laughed at the memory. Things felt weird, like maybe he was thinking about what else to say or do.

Well, I should call it a night, I finally say, I’ve got an early surgery.

“Ok, I had a good night” he says

Goodnight, I reply and he starts to walk away. I put my hand on his arm and step towards him placing my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him, pressing my lips on his. It’s awkward. And he has a mustache which I’m not really into, but I don’t know. I step back, goodnight, I say awkwardly.

“Goodnight” he replies turning to leave. 

I get in the car and head home. There was nothing there. Nothing. Great. Just great. It makes me all the more curious about what would be there if I had the nerve to kiss Neil. I feel like it wouldn’t be awkward. But if it was, I’d have to move away and change my name.

( **NEIL** )

I look at my watch and it’s 4 am. There’s no point in going home now. I close my eyes for a few minutes and doze off. This work is tiring, but Claire reminds me why I do it. She reminds me that even though there doesn’t seem to be an option it’s worth looking into, that is, after all why we are doctors and how change comes about.

Although it was brief, the nap I had helped. I go back to reviewing notes and come up with a solution. Well, she came up with the solution I just adjusted the approach.

The next morning when she and Shaun come in they seem surprised to see me. 

I had an idea, actually you had it first, I say handing Claire the ipad. Right approach, just the wrong route, I finish explaining.

“That’s great” she smiles and looks over at Shaun who is still just as sour as ever. 

“Were you here all night?” She asks

Yeah, I got into looking at this and before I knew it, it was morning, I explain. Let me go get changed and then we’ll go to the patient with the surgery.

( **CLAIRE** )

He was here all night. I should’ve stayed. As he gets up to leave and change my hand brushes against his arm. Thank you, I tell him and a part of me wishes this was a right time to kiss him. It’s not though, and I can’t let myself go there.

We go into the room to let the patient know about the surgery. Neil explains the procedure, and Finn quickly agrees to sign for approval. 

  
Shaun speaks up and says that doing the surgery would be “Incredibly short sighted and reckless” he explains. The room gets quiet and Neil apologizes for Murphy as we then exit.

You can literally see the steam coming off Neil as he walks out. He tells Shaun that he is not to undermine his surgical authority and Shaun argues back that he has a valid option. Neil explains that when we go to a patient’s room, we have one opinion. Shaun is so frustrated and angry over the fact that Finn isn’t ‘normal’ but has to very normal women who want him. He blames me, as he looks at me and says “You were wrong. I don’t feel better” before barreling through Melendez and I. 

I look over at Neil, want me to talk to him? I ask.

“No, I ‘m going to take care of this” he says angrily

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

****************************************************  
(NEIL)

A Louisville Slugger to a Porsha? I repeat after Claire tells me the story of one of Finn’s girlfriends hitting his car.

“It was insane” Claire replies.

“I like her” Shaun chimes in. Note to self, keep Shaun away from my Tesla.

“What is to like?” Claire asks

“I don’t know, I just do” Shaun replies. 

Thankfully the conversation is cut short but it’s because the patients’ blood pressure and heartrate are dropping.

“We may have paralyzed him to fix a stutter,” Shaun comments 

Where’s the pressure coming from now? I ask

“Laterally now” Claire replies.

So, if we remove the joints from the C1 C2 it should make enough room, I tell Claire. 

“We could replace them with screws and rods to replace the spine” she offers

“That’s…”Shaun starts to speak up and I am within seconds of kicking him out of the OR and possibly hospital, “a good idea” he finishes.

Yes, it is. I reply

“If he’s not already paralyzed” Claire says worried. I glance over at Shaun, after all she’s done to be there for him this is how he acts. I can’t focus on that now though; we’ve got a patient to worry about. 

I feel pretty confident that the patient will be fine, but Claire is still worried. 

(CLAIRE)

I stop by Neil’s office to let him know that Finn’s exams were normal, but I’m not sure it was work the risk. If I’m being honest, I’m thinking about other risk as well. 

“We did a good thing today” He replies back, “mostly because of you” he tells me as he walks around to the front of his desk and leans on it.   
That’s kind of you to say, I reply still not totally sure he’s correct. 

“Your commitment to your patients,” he pauses, “reminds me of why I got into medicine.” 

I smile, thankful for his vote of confidence and he continues, “Being around you makes me a better surgeon. A better person” he says, and my heart is beating so fast and hard it feels like it might come out of my chest. 

I smile and say goodnight. Walking out of his office I want nothing more than to turn back around and kiss him, tell him that I need him, that he makes me better. I walk down the hall to the elevator. I get to the car and finally lose it. Tears falling over the stress of the day, over the feeling of desire for Neil. I wipe my eyes, I’m supposed to have dinner with Dash tonight, I get home and change trying to shake these feelings. 

Dash asks if I want to go camping next weekend, I say sure, mostly because I don’t have any excuses. He’s rambling about finding things to wear and my mind keeps going back to Neil sitting on the edge of his desk. 

“You ok?” Dash asks bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I’m sorry, I tell him. It’s been a long week. I think I’m going to call it an early night. 

“We don’t have to go to the club, we can stay in, watch a movie?” he offers. 

I decline, letting him know I think I just need to go home. He says goodnight, and to be careful, I reply thanks and head out the door. There is absolutely not spark or chemistry here. I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t want to waste his time either. I call my therapist to see if she’s available. I need to talk this out with someone. 

Dr. Malkin asks if I’m ready to tell her what I wanted to talk about. Not really, I reply nervously. I, I think I’m in love with my boss, I finally spit out as I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. She looks at me, slightly surprised. I know, I tell her, it’s insane and trust me I’m trying to fight it but…I explain as I rest my face in my hands. 

She asks me if I think he feels the same and I look up surprised. I, I don’t know. I don’t see how he could, I scoff. 

“What made you feel so strongly tonight about this?” Dr. Malkin asks. 

I fidget with my hands before answering. I explain that we’ve become closer, and then about the surgery today followed by what he said before I left. Maybe it was the high of the emotions from the surgery I tell her not wanting her to think I’m crazier that she probably already does. 

“Maybe.” She replies “but, it’s not impossible that he may have developed feelings for you too Claire.” She tells me. 

What do I do? I ask unable to stop the tear from falling. 

“Talk to him” she replies, and I let out a laugh. “I’m serious Claire. It’s the only way to move forward. You don’t have to flat out tell him you think you love him but talk to him.” 

I nod. I was sort of hoping she’d say to avoid him. I thank her for once again seeing me at the last minute. 

“I’m always here” she tells me with a smile. 

I head home, still trying to figure this out. Trying to shut off these feelings that keep finding their way to the surface. 

(NEIL)

Claire comes into my office to let me know Finn’s exams were normal. She was stressed over it, I know. I told her we did a good thing today, mostly because of her, but she replies that she isn’t sure it was worth the risk. It makes me sad to see her struggle with something that she did such an amazing job with.

I come around to the front of my desk and sit on the edge. I tell her, your commitment to your patients, I pause thinking about how amazing she is, reminds me of why I got into medicine. She smiles, but I’m not sure she’s buying. Without over thinking it, I go all in so hopefully she knows how incredible she really is. Being around you makes me a better surgeon. A better person. 

She smiles, “well, goodnight” and turns to leave. I’m not sure if I went too far or if she’s still trying to just take in the day. She must have a date with Dash tonight, otherwise we probably would’ve walked down together. I stand up and grab my bag to head home. 

(CLAIRE)

The next day Dash text to ask if I want to get coffee. We meet at a little café. I tell him that I think we’re better as friends. He seems sad, but I think that he understands. 

“At least we gave it a shot for Kayla” he says 

Yeah, I smile, and we’re still friends…I say placing my hand over his. 

“You know, Kayla said that if we went to dinner and it didn’t work out that you should totally give it a go with Dr. Melendez” he says taking a drink of his coffee. 

I almost spit my drink out. She just never gives up, does she? I ask with a laugh. If he only knew, I shook my head. 

“I’ve got to get to work soon” he sighs, “you know, we can still go to Yosemite as friends if you want next weekend.”

Sure. I smile. I feel relieved that there’s no other pressure on it. It’s a nice distraction from the thoughts in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke up the two chapters today :). Hope you like it!!

( **NEIL** )

I go into the hospital to check on Finn and see how he’s doing. I’ll admit I have ulterior motives as it gives me a reason to talk to Browne. He’s doing good, says it’s the best night’s sleep he’s had in forever. The woman that banged up his Porcha is here too. I don’t quite understand that, I mean he just doesn’t seem to fit that role to get her in the first place but then on top of that have her come back once she’s found out he has another girl on the side. I shake my head. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here” Audrey says as I finish up some notes in my office.

I’m not. I just came by to check on a patient that had a complicated surgery yesterday, I tell her closing the laptop.

“Oh. How are they?” she asks taking a seat

Good. He has dwarfism and what started out as a sleep apnea solution became more complicated. The funny part though, is he has two girlfriends, that didn’t know about each other, I laugh, and she speaks up, “Oh! I heard about the Porcha incident!” 

Yep, that one! I say still laughing. It’s crazy.

“Definitely!” she agrees. 

What’s up? I ask knowing that the fact she took a seat means something. 

“Ugh” she sighs “you’re losing a resident” she tells me with a long face.

It’s can’t be Claire. She would have said something, the thought passes in my mind. Who? I ask curiously

“Reznick” she replies

Reznick? I ask rhetorically. Why? What happened? I ask intrigued.

“She has rheumatoid arthritis and stopped responding to treatments. She initially said she’d no longer be able to operate but has decided to do a surgery that could help her, however it still significantly shortens her surgical career.” She explains

Wow. That’s…crazy. I reply standing with my hand in my pocket.

“I think that was the driver behind her complaint before, she wanted to ensure that if we found out we wouldn’t fire her.” Audrey says with a sigh.

Her complaint? I ask playing dumb

Audrey gives me a look. “You and Browne” she rolls her eyes

Oh. So is this you admitting she was looking for something? I ask

“This isn’t me admitting anything. I stand by what I said” she says matter-of-factly.

I chuckle. I won’t push the issue with her.

“Anyway,” she says, “I wanted to let you know.”

Thanks, I reply. She looks beat up. You ok?, I ask.

“Yeah. It’s just been a week you know?” she replies.

Yeah. I nod. Hey, you want to get a late breakfast, I ask.

“Sure. That sounds good. There’s a little café I’ve been wanting to try” she smiles.

I grab my bag and we head down to grab her stuff to leave. 

The café is cute, kind of artsy and quaint. “This is, out of the ordinary for you” I say as we approach it.

Audrey laughs, “I know, but a patient mentioned it so I figured why not. Plus, I don’t think we’ll run into anyone from the hospital here”

We walk in and the hostess takes us to a booth. Something on the other side of the room catches my eye. 

“Thanks” Audrey says to the hostess as we’re told the waitress will be over in a minute. 

It’s Claire. She’s here with Dash. Crap. Just my freaking luck. 

“What?” Audrey asks noticing the color draining from my face apparently

Nothing, I reply looking down at the menu

She turns and looks around, then scans the restaurant not noticing anything.

I try to be discreet as I glance over again and see Claire putting her hand over Dash’s. Ugh. The waitress comes over to get our drink order. Audrey is saying something but I’m not completely paying attention, just nodding.

We hear a laugh and Audrey looks around. “That sounds like Claire” she says scanning the room when she notices a woman turning to the side. “That is Claire” she says surprised. I look down at the menu. I see Audrey lift her hand and I want to die on the inside. Claire and Dash walk over.

“Dr. Lim” Claire says and then sees me as well, “Dr. Melendez” she adds with a hint of surprise in her voice. I sit the menu down. “Dr. Browne, Dash” I say extending my hand to shake his. It’s out of pure habit not because I actually want to be polite. 

“This is..Dash” she introduces, “You know Dr. Melendez and this is our Chief of Surgery, Dr. Lim.” Dash shakes Audrey’s hand as well. 

I checked on Finn this morning, I say and Claire asks how he is doing. Before I answer, Dash places his hand on her back, “I’ve got to run. It was nice to see you both.” He says to Audrey and I. “I’ll catch up with you later, don’t go changing your number and all” he laughs as he looks at Claire. I watch their interaction carefully without trying to be obvious.

“Sorry, how was he?” she asks

He was great. Said it was his best night sleep in forever. I tell her still wondering what is going on between her and Dash. Oh, I say taking a sip of my coffee, and his girlfriend that took the Louisville Slugger to his car came by to see him.

“Seriously?” Claire laughs. The waitress comes over with some muffins and ask if we’re ready to give our order. Claire steps aside and as Audrey orders, I scoot over into the booth and gesture for Claire to sit. The waitress takes my order and we hand her the menus.

Yeah, I continue where I left off, she sure did. Claire shakes her head. “Wow” she laughs. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date” Audrey says

“No, um, we’re just friends” Claire replies, and I raise an eyebrow.

“Well, I will let you guys get back to your breakfast” she smiles. As if the heavens are smiling down on me, Audrey’s phone rings and it’s the hospital calling her to come back. 

“Ok, I’ll be there in a few” Audrey says hanging up the phone.

“I’ve got to get back.” She says as the waitress comes over with food. “I’ll take this to go” she says as she pulls some cash out of her wallet and sits it on the table. “Sorry” she says “There’s a surgery they need assistance with” she shrugs.

No worries, I reply as she gets up to leave.

“Sorry, I feel like I crashed your breakfast” Claire tells me.

No, I had gone in to check on Finn and Audrey came by to tell me about Morgan and she seemed to be having a rough time, so I asked if she wanted to get some breakfast, I explain taking a bite.

“She called me last night and told me!” Claire says surprised. “I had no idea” she shakes her head.

I think its karma, I comment before thinking it through. 

Claire laughs, “maybe” she says playing with a napkin.

So, you and Dash? I ask finally getting the nerve

Claire closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Yeah” she chuckles and takes a piece of bacon off my plate. “We’re just…friends.” she replies.

Nothing wrong with just friends, I tell her as I feel my heart beating faster. 

Claire nods and looks over my way, she seems closer than before, but I think it’s my imagination.

Unless you want more, I add trying not to focus my gaze on her lips. We sit there for a moment, frozen.

She leans forward and presses her lips to mine and it feels like firecrackers going off. Her hand moves up to the side of my face. The waitress comes over interrupting our moment as she asks if there’s anything we need and sits a ticket on the table.

I’m good, I reply to the waitress as I move back. Claire chuckles and looks down. The waitress walks away. C’mere, I say moving my hand to the side of her face pulling her closer to kiss. She grins as our lips meet. The waitress comes over again and starts clearing the table. If she wanted a good tip she’d go away. 

“I think she’s trying to give us a hint” Claire laughs as she looks at me with that gleam in her eye. I put a $50 on the table and the waitress asks if I need change. Yes, I reply. Claire laughs.

  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” she asks

I laugh. Do you have plans today? I ask changing the subject.

She nods, “I’m supposed to meet Morgan” 

Fun, I reply joking. The waitress comes back with my change, and I leave a tip; mostly because Claire would, otherwise I probably wouldn’t based on her interruption of things. We get up and walk out to the parking lot. I walk her to her car.

“I uh” she begins but doesn’t seem sure of what she wants to say and just smiles.

  
Have fun with Morgan, I tell her and she reaches out for my hand.

As she takes my hand into hers, it feels so warm and welcoming. I step closer and our lips meet again as she leans against her car. I’m not sorry about Dash, I admit with a grin.

She shakes her head and laughs. “Me either”

I guess you better get going, as much as I hate the idea, I admit out loud.

“I’ll talk to you later” she smiles. 

Looking forward to it, I tell her as she gets in the car and I shut the door. 

( **CLAIRE** )

Dash and I go to leave and I see Dr. Lim, she raises her hand to say hello and now I feel obligated to stop by her table and say hi. As I approach the side, I see she’s there with someone. Neil. I feel a tinge of jealousy come up. He looks like he is trying to hide behind the menu. 

I introduce Dash to Dr. Lim, I’m still trying to figure out what she and Melendez are doing here together as if it’s any of my business or affects me in some way. 

Neil starts to tell me about checking on Finn. I’m so glad he’s ok. Dash has got to leave and now I’m standing talking to Melendez about Finn. The waitress comes over to take their order so he scoots over a bit for me to sit beside him.

Dr. Lim apologizes for interrupting my date, but I tell her we’re just friends which seems to intrigue Neil. Maybe I’m reading into that thought.

She gets a call from the hospital and has to leave. I sort of hate to leave Neil sitting here alone now. He tells me they had just decided to come to breakfast after he stopped in the hospital and asks if I heard about Morgan. My jealousy fades away realizing it was nothing more than just a random breakfast. 

“So, you and Dash?” Neil asks casually

I laugh it off, and take a piece of bacon off his plate to distract myself. Yeah. I answer, we’re better off as friends.

“Nothing wrong with just friends” he says as I turn to look his way and I start to think I’m misreading things horribly before he ads, “unless you want more.” We sit there for what seems like forever just frozen, looking at each other.

I take all the courage I have and lean in and press my lips to his in a kiss. They feel so warm, my hand comes up to the side of his face. Suddenly the waitress comes over and interrupts the moment to ask if we need anything. Couldn’t she have waited just another minute? I look down, and chuckle, unsure of what to do.

She steps away and in a low, sexy voice Neil says “C’mere” as he puts his hand on the side of my face to bring me closer to him and kisses me back. I can’t help but smile. The kiss deepens and once again the waitress comes over and this time, starts clearing the table. It doesn’t seem to discourage Neil at all initially then she starts clearing her throat. 

I think she’s trying to give us a hint, I tell him with a laugh.

“Yeah” he rolls his eyes and pulls out a $50 to put on the table. I know what he’s doing. He wants her to know she could’ve gotten a much bigger tip that whatever he is leaving if she had left us alone. 

He asks if I have any plans today, and I tell him I’m supposed to meet up with Morgan. I wish I could cancel. There’s a flash of disappointment on his face that I’m sure he didn’t mean to show. We walk to the parking lot and I want to talk about this but don’t know what to say at the moment. 

“Have fun with Morgan” he says. I reach out and take his hand, wanting to feel it inside mine. 

“I’m not sorry about Dash” he says as he steps closer to kiss me. Me either I mumble with a laugh as our lips meet. We stand, making out like teenagers against my car for a few minutes.

“I guess you better get going, as much as I hate the idea” he says and I just melt. Maybe it would be ok to cancel on Morgan. I can’t though. And I don’t want to rush this. 

I’ll talk to you later; I tell him and he kisses me once more as I get into the car.

“Looking forward to it” he says with a sexy grin. If I wasn’t sure I had fallen in love with him before, I’d say it’s definite now.


	7. Chapter 7

(CLAIRE)

I feel bad, I’m supposed to be helping Morgan but really I’m rushing her along with what she needs so that I can call Neil. Ugh. I told her I was happy to help and now I need to stick to it. 

(NEIL)

For the 500th time I’ve checked my phone to see if Claire has text me. I’m tempted to text her but don’t want to seem like I’m trying to hover over her. I sit the phone down and pace around my apartment some more to waste time. 

A couple hours later my phone rings and I feel my heart jump out of my chest as I basically run over to the counter to answer it. Picking it up, I notice it’s just by buddy Jake and I feel my heart drop like an idiot. He asks if I want to play a game of basketball, I start to decline just in case Claire does call but to prevent myself from sitting around and waiting I tell him yes. 

(CLAIRE)

Is it too soon to say I’m going to go? I mean, it’s been a few hours and now we’re just kind of sitting here. I look at my watch. 

Well, I guess I’m going to head out, unless you need anything else, I say as I rest my hands on my knees before standing. 

“I’m good. Thank you for your help. Hopefully everything heals up quickly” Morgan replies holding up her hands. 

Hopefully! I reply with a smile. I’ll see you around and will stop by after your surgery, I tell her as I grab my bag. 

I walk quickly to my car and get inside pulling out my phone as if I’m a covert agent looking around before I hit the contact list. I scroll to his name and hit it quickly before I can change my mind. My stomach feels like there’s butterflies in it. What if he’s thought about it and has changed his mind? I tap the steering wheel nervously. Still ringing. His voicemail picks up. Do I leave a message? *Beep* (silence) Hey, it’s Claire. I was just calling to see what you were up to. I’ll um, talk to you later. Bye. I hang up. Stupid. But I didn’t want to be one of those people who get your voicemail then call back a second time to leave the voicemail. I toss the phone to the side. 

Getting home, I go in and take a shower to clean off. As soon as I’m out I check the phone to see if he’s called but nothing. Maybe he thinks it’s a bad idea now. I stand there thinking for a moment before grabbing my clothes to get dressed. 

(NEIL)

I grab my towel off the bench to wipe the sweat off my forehead and get a sip of water. I grab my phone to check it and see a missed call from Claire over an hour ago. Sh*t! She must’ve called right after I got here. I click the voicemail to listen. Damn it. I can’t believe I missed it, I thought I had turned the ringer on. 

I call her back as I pace the side of the court.   
“Hello” Claire answers sweetly  
Hey. Sorry I missed your call, I tell her hoping she knows I really mean it. You finished with Morgan?   
“Yeah, finally” she chuckles  
I’m sure it was fun, I laugh.   
“I um, had just called to see what you were up to..” she explains as her voice trails off

“Hey Melendez! We’re going down to The Scoreboard, you in?” Jake hollers out as he walks over.   
I hold my finger up for him to wait. 

“Oh, I’m sorry…I can let you go, I didn’t realize you were out” Claire says quickly   
No, no it’s fine, I’m glad you called. Do you want to meet up for some dinner? I asks as I get a look from Jake.   
“Yeah, sounds good” Claire replies and I can hear the smile in her voice.   
I can pick you up in about an hour if that works.   
“Ok, I will see you then” she replies as we hang up. 

“Dude. Who was that?” Jake asks  
A friend, I reply.   
“Ha. Must be a hot friend by the way you were grinning” he teases  
Shut up. I’ve got to get going, but it was fun, we’ll do it again soon, I say as I grab my stuff.   
“Later man” Jake waves

(CLAIRE)

Ok, get it together. What am I going to wear? I think as I head over to my closet. Where are we going to go for dinner? Casual, dressy? UGH I hate this. I nervously try to pick something out. Before I know it the hour has passed and I hear a knock on the door. 

He’s in jeans and a dress shirt, looking incredible as always.   
Hey, I smile as I open the door for him, stepping aside.   
“Hey” He grins as his eyes look me over.   
I decided on a strapless light green dress that is about knee length. Not too dressy but not overly casual either.   
“You look fantastic” he says as our eyes meet again and he steps closer towards me. I smile as he leans in to kiss me.   
You don’t look too bad yourself, I reply as I kiss him back.   
His hands roam from my waist to my back pulling me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as we stand there exploring each other’s mouths.   
“I feel like I’ve wanted this forever” he admits as he pulls back.   
Me too, I admit as I run my hands down his chest.   
The way he looks at me makes me feel like I’m the only person in the world and I feel speechless. His lips meet mine again for a slow, seductive kiss.

(NEIL)   
She looks like an angel in that dress. I’m pretty sure she would look fantastic out of it too. I step towards her and kiss her, trying to keep it slow and cool but can’t help myself. Before I even realize it, I tell her that I’ve wanted this forever. She smiles and says she has too. It’s like she’s given me a truth serum and I can’t help but throw it all out there. 

I kiss her again, because I really want to, and to prevent myself from admitting anything else for the moment. 

My lips move from hers down her neck, and I hear her moan as her head leans back. I lift my head up, we should probably go…I tell her as I run my hand over her hair. 

She bites her lip, “yeah” she replies with a chuckle. 

Truth be told, I don’t want to go anywhere but maybe to her couch, or bed but I don’t want to rush this too fast. 

OK, I take a deep breath, what do you have a taste for? I ask 

“Mmmm” she says with a sparkle in her eye as she reaches up and plays with the button on my shirt. I’m going to explode right here if she keeps that up. Oh, look at that vase. It’s nice. That’s a nice picture, I think as I try and concentrate on anything but her fingertip now tracing the antler on my skin. 

She kisses my neck, and makes her way to my collar. Lifting her head up she asks how hungry I am. Hmm? I ask not completely sure I heard her. 

“How hungry are you?” She asks 

I uh, um, I, I fumble with my words. 

“Would you rather… stay here?” she asks 

I’m good with that, if um, that’s what you want to do, I answer nodding.   
“I’m good with that” she whispers in my ear. 

I press her body close to mine, running my hands down her side. 

“Mmmm” she moans as her teeth scrape my bottom lip. 

F*ck… I mumble trying to gain control of my senses. 

She pulls back a little and looks at me. I start to apologize when she gets this mischievous look in her eye, “Is that what you want?” she asks seductively. 

I laugh nervously like an idiot trying to think of a response. 

She runs her hands down to my belt then down my jeans where she can definitely feel my body’s answer. 

“I think that’s a yes” she says rubbing that spot in my jeans. 

I close my eyes trying again to gain my composure. I think she’s enjoying this, seeing me off balance. 

“Is it?” she asks as she leans in and kisses my neck 

(CLAIRE)

I want him so bad, and I can tell he’s trying not to rush this but is fighting it. I don’t think I’ve even seen him quiet like this. It’s kind of fun. 

I kiss his neck as I ask again what he wants. I can feel his breathing get faster and feel his heart beating from his chest. 

I reluctantly step back to wait for him to answer.

(NEIL) 

She moves away and suddenly the warmth that I was surrounded with leaves. She knows what she’s doing. And she’s good at it. But she won’t win. 

I step towards her and pull her closer placing my hand on the back of her head. I move so her back is towards the wall and my lips move down her neck. My hands reach down and run up her thighs from under her dress. 

“Neil” she moans as she squeezes my shoulders and furiously works to remove my shirt. 

Do you want me to stop? I ask with one hand feeling the fabric of her panties. She lets out a small gasp and I stop. Was that a yes or a no? I ask knowing that it wasn’t a yes. 

She smacks her hand against my now bare chest.   
Oww… I joke with mock offense.   
I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me as I sit her on the table.   
What do you want me to do? I ask as I unzip the back of her dress.   
She smiles and gives me a look.   
You’ve got to say it, I grin  
She bites her lip, and I know she’s up to something. 

(CLAIRE)  
It’s killing me. Like the test of wills. I’m going to tell him what I want.   
I lean run my hands up his bare chest before leaning into his ear, my teeth scrapping over his earlobe. 

I want you to f*ck me hard… I almost growl in his ear.   
I feel his entire body tense up as he grabs me back up and looks for the bedroom. I think I may have hit the right button with that statement. 

(NEIL)  
I fall back on the bed breathless. Wow. That was.. even more amazing than I thought it would be. I move so that I am beside her and look over, you…are…incredible I tell her as I lean over to kiss her again. 

(CLAIRE)  
We…are incredible, I reply back with a smile.


End file.
